Fretted instruments have a finger board neck which is pre-divided on its playing surface into equally tempered semi-tones by means of spaced-apart upraised strips commonly called frets. When an instrumentalist plays a melody or chord on such an instrument, the right hand fingers are used to pluck or strum the strings while the fingers of the left hand play the proper notes or chords on the finger board.
It frequently happens that a novice musician (as well as those more advanced in the study of such instruments) experiences some difficulty in locating the proper note for the finger board hand to play. Searching for the right note can be a problem whether scales are being practiced or an actual melody played, resulting in an off-key note or a disruption in the rhythm of the piece of music.
The present invention aids in resolving this problem by introducing, in the manner described below, visual means of note-identification on the finger board to augment and support ear-hand coordination. The means proposed herein are based on the well known fact that eye-hand coordination is very well developed in most individuals.
It is also within the scope of the present invention to provide an entirely new musical string instrument similar to a guitar or lute but having a novel construction and tuned in such a way so as improve the finger board hand technique.